


The State Of Our Union

by zeigeistofnow



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: I'm bad at tags, Multi, election, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9069835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeigeistofnow/pseuds/zeigeistofnow
Summary: (thx to my friend trash_of_many_fandoms for the title. You've all be saved a cringy one. Or the title 'fire ants'.)Thomas Jefferson is running for the presidency, bringing Alex with him.btw, George Clinton is an actual historical person. Maybe look him up? ;) (you'll want to specifically look up 'George Clinton New York')





	

The worst part of campaigning were the parties. The small, in-house ones, where eighty-year-old women would ask Alex why they should vote for Thomas, instead of George Clinton, or Aaron Burr. The big galas, where Thomas and James would have to pretend to be 'just friends', and Alex would have to make polite conversation with bureaucrats.

But he could say that this party was slightly better than the others, if only for the more attentive audience.

A group of about seven men and women milled around the house, Thomas and James flitting from person to person, almost joined at the waist. Alex sat in the living room and texted the secretary of state.

 _There_ are _kind of interesting people here, but im not here to make friends._

_boy. you need friends. You're got only your running mates and my sister._

_Eliza's plenty. You know that, angelica_

_Alex, listen. YOU NEED FRIENDS. tell me about one cute boy there._

_or girl_

_or girl._

Alex looked around the room. Two men were eating from the same plate, sitting on the couch. A third boy sat a bit away from them, but still on the couch, eating a meatball with a toothpick. He had curly brown hair and was wearing a t-shirt with a turtle on it. The turtle looked alarmingly three-dimensional, almost like it was real. Alex leaned forward, staring at the turtle drawing. The boy turned toward Alex, and he jumped back. The turtle turned its head.

Not a drawing, then.

"Sorry, sorry." Alex rushed. "I wasn't staring at you, um, I was staring at your turtle. That is a real turtle, right?"

The boy grinned. "It is, in fact. Are you sure you weren't staring at me?"

Alex paused. Technically, he was, but he was supposed to 'not be super gay', according to Angelica, so admitting that he was checking out a party guest might not be the best course of action. But then again, she also told him to be honest with potential voters, even if this might not be what she meant. 

"I  _guess._ "

"I'm John. Do you have a life-boat?" He leaned forward.

"What? Why?."

"Because I'm drowning in your eyes." John flashed Alex another smile.

Alex paused again. ' _Don't be gay_ ' Angelica had said.

One of the other two boys on the couch- a tall man with curly hair- elbowed John. "Don't flirt with the future Secretary of Treasury." He had a slight french accent. Not that noticeable. He'd probably lived in the US for a while.

John froze, looking mortified. "Ohmygod, I'm so sorry, I didn't know."

Alex waved his hand. "It's fine, we were just told 'not to act gay yet'" Alex said, using air quotes. 

"We?" Tall man raised his eyebrows. "Who is he talking about, Herc?

The man beside him rolled his eyes. "The other two politicians here, Laf?" He was wearing a dark green hat and had dark skin. 

"The presidential candidate and his vice president. You know, Thomas and James?" Alex supplied.

Laf frowned. "They're doing a very bad job."

He looked over at the two, who were fucking _holding hands_. Alex reminded himself to remember to tell Angelica about that. Then he decided that would make him sound like a whiny three-year-old, and he reminded himself to remember not to.

Alex nodded. "Yeah. I just don't talk to anyone male and younger than forty at these things. It greatly reduces the risk."

John snorted. "You're doing a great job of that."

"I did not expect to talk to you," Alex said, drawing himself up.

"Neither did I."

"Hamilton." Thomas waved him into the kitchen. "James and I are doing something, and we don't trust you here on your own."

Alex smiled apologetically at the three men. "I have to go."

John grabbed at paper off a small table and grabbed a pen out of Laf's hair. The man's dark hair fell down onto his back- and his boyfriends face. Herc brushed the hair out of his face calmly. Alex got the feeling this happened a lot.

John thrust a paper in Alex's face. "Here. You can text me whenever. It's not like I'm going to be doing anything."

Alex nodded at him. "Thanks."

"Hamilton." Thomas sounded impatient.

"Bye!" Alex waved, walking backward into the kitchen. Turning around, he was pretty sure he heard John whisper, " _We should go to more of these."_

Alex grinned.


End file.
